Maybe exended version
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: this is the notsoinnocent version of my story called maybe, where mikayla and miley fall in love, it picke up where the other one left off, dont read it if you dont like want miley and mikayla making love to eachother


**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana.**

**This is the extended version of my innocent little oneshot that I made, it's kinda graphic so that's why it's rated M and the other one is rated T ... so if you don't want to read about them, "doing it" go read the other one. Thank-you have a nice day :)**

In the beggining its confusing so **Bold font is mikayla **and regular font is Miley to make it less confusing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Well**_** maybe I**_** wouldnt act like a hate you if you werent so cute!" **

"Well _maybe I_ wouldnt act like I hated you back if you you told me you thought I was cute!"

**"**_**Maybe**_** I was scared that you weren't **_**that way **_**and would ruin my career!"**

"_Maybe_ I'm actually a good person that wouldn't do that, did you think of that?!"

**"**_**Maybe**_** I can't think straight around you because I'm too focused on staying away because I act on impulse and I really want to kiss you!"**

"_Maybe_ I want to kiss you to, so I do the same thing!"

**"**_**Maybe**_** you should just make the first move then!"**

"_Maybe _you should, Why do I have to do it?!"

**"Becaus I'm scared,**_** maybe I'**_**ve never kissed a girl!"**

"Well _maybe_ it's about time you do!"

_**"Maybe**_** you should come over her so I can!"**

_"Maybe_ you should come get me yourself!"

**"**_**Maybe**_** I will!"**

"_Maybe_ my ass! I thought you told me to make the first move!"

Both Miley and mikayla walked up to eachother and at the same exact time, Mikayla put her arms around Miley's neck, while Miley grabbed Mikayla's waist and they dove in to kiss eachother. It was an earth shattering kiss, like everything had stopped moving and a fire exploaded inside of them. Everything was so unbearably hot, Miley's hands were hot and sweaty, Mikaylas tongue was unbearably hot as it tried to gain entrance, and Miley's neck felt as it were if on fire as entrance was gladly granted. Then their lungs grew hot from lack of oxygen and they had to break apart for air.

Both of the brunetts were breathing heavily and looking at the floor for a few moments and Mikayla suddenly looked up at Miley. "I think... just _maybe_ that was ten times better than kissing a guy." She said as she gave a devious grin to miley, who nodded in response and said,"_Maybe_ if you keep kissing me like that I'll have to fall in love with you." Mikayla grabbed Miley's hand and intertwined their fingers... "_Maybe_ I already love you... " She said and then tucked Miley's hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently. Miley stepped back as soon as the kiss ended...

"Well... _Maybe_ I lied." Miley said as she fingered the hem of Mikayla's shirt and avoided eye contact. "About what?" She asked, abviously hurt. "_Maybe_ I already love you too." She said as she looked up and locked eyes with her. Miley's Ice blue eyes piercing Mikayla's chocolate pools, that Miley was always to scared to let herself dive into... "Y-you _ma-maybe _love me too?" She studdered.

"There's no _maybe_ about it, I love you." Miley responded as she put her hand on Mikayla's cheek and then kissed her with all the strength and love she could possibly gather, and she kissed back with just as much. Mikayla pulled back after a few seconds and Miley looked at he questioningly. "Miley?" She asked. "Yeah." Miley responded, wondering what she was thinking. "If we date...Can you promise no more maybe's about us?" Miley scanned Mikayla's eyes for a few seconds and then pulled her closer so that almost their whole bodies were touching and whispered in Mikaylas ear...

" I promise, no more maybe's, but under one condition." She nibbled her ear and then pulled back and looked at Mikayla, who's face had turned red. "Um ..." Her voice squeaked."Yeah, uh, what is it?"She asked. Miley took off one of the rings she was wearing and slipped it on Mikayla's finger... "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked as serious as she possibly could. "Well... _Myabe_." Mikayla said as she looked at her with a cocky smile, and then laughed at the look an Miley's face... "Miley I'm just joking that's the last one, ofcourse, I would love to date you." They both leaned in for a kiss, but jumped when they heard the door open and Jackson walked in.

"Jackson, you scared the hell out of us get out of here!" Milay said angrily. Mikayla couldn't help but laugh, it was abviouse why she wanted Jackson to leave. Miley blushed as she heard Mikayla laugh and turned red. _Omg that laugh is so hot, My girlfriend is so hot. We could be getting hot, but jackson's in here... I have to make him leave. _She thought to herslef and the pushed Jackson out the door and locked it.

She turned around and was slammed against the door and two lips met hers, kissing fiercely, and hugrily.Miley tilted her head and put her hands on Mikayla's waist, wich didn't take long to slide down and rest on her butt. Mikayla's hands were doing some exploring as well, they found their way into Miley's shirt as She licked Mikayla's bottom lip and then felt her slide her tongue slowly into Miley's mouth, as it reached the back of her throat. She felt her shirt start to rise and was about half way off her body when she heard a pounding on the door.

"Miley why won't you let me in?" Jackson said in a whiny voice. "_Maybe_ you should knock next time and I will." She responded and then pushed Mikayla back and landed ontop of her on the couch. "Now where were w- ohhh." She started to ask, but stopped when Mikayla rocked her hips and accidentally caused their hips to grind together. Miley kissed Mikayla's lips, and then jawline, and kept moving downward untill she reached her cleavage and picked her head up as she put _her_ hand in _Mikayla's _shirt this time.

She locked eyes with her and arched an eyebrow as she tugged on her shirt, asking silently..._Do you want to?_ But she didn't say anything she just rocked her hips again and moaned, signaling a not so silent yes. Miley removed her shirt and Kissed her cleavage and put one hand on her thigh and another on her breast. She massaged her thigh and kneaded Mikayla's breast as she let out a moan and grabbed Miley's neck, forcing her to kiss her as she continued to do her work.

Ofcourse Miley's wandering hands found their way to Mikaya's zipper and unbuttoned her skin tight pants as she staddled her waist and continued to massage her tongue as she rubbed her sides with her hands and then somehow, without breaking the kiss, got off Mikayla and both of them stood up as she tried to take off Mikayla's pants, but she grabbed Miley's wrist and stopped her.

They broke the kiss and Miley opened her eyes to see Mikayla smiling as she leaned in and kissed Miley's neck, removed her shirt and slid her skirt down off of her waist slowly, the whole time her eyes dipped all over Miley's body and her eyes grew wide, she couldn't help but stare... "Wow, Miles.." Was all she could say... Miley blushed. "I could use a few more adjectives.. like wow you're really ugly, or wow your hot... something?" She said as she put her hand over her stomach, self consiously.

"No, Miley you're just... so beautiful, I couldn't think of the right word...sorry." Mikayla pulled Miley closer again, kissed her neck , and grabbed her hands and put them on the wasit of her pants... "Your turn to embarrass me." She whispered into her ear and then giggled. That giggle set Miley off and she couldn't take it slow anymore, she had been waiting so long for Mikayla and her to get together, she needed more, and she needed it right now. She stripped Mikayla fiercely and then reached behind her back to remove her bra, as Mikayla did the same thing, they never stopped their intense eye contact with eachother as they removed their bra and underwear.

Mikayla started kissing Miley's neck again, sucking an licking it as she listened to her breathing wich started to get ragged and more irregular every second. She moved on and started trailing kisses down Miley's body,shoulders, cleavage, down her stomach, and then stopped and dipped her tongue into Miley's belly button, teasing her.

She moaned as she realized her knees were getting weak and she put her hand on the top of mikayla's head and ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her hands and pulled her ontop of her on the couch again and then not even two seconds later, Mikaylas had picked up where she left off only, using her hand, to carress every inch of Miley's body sliding it up and down Miley's arm, tickling her ribs, down her side, rubbing her thighs, and then finally, brushing up against her most sensitive spot. Miley bit onto Mikaylas neck as she tried to hold in her moans that were about to get a lot louder, she had almost forgot that they were still in her dressing room.

She bucked her hips at Mikayla signaling her to finish what she started. She rubbed Miley's opening and the slipped two fingers inside of her and heard Miley gasp..._Wow, she has big hands..._ "Is this okay?" Mikayla asked nervously..._I hope I'm doing this right... _"You...ah...have no idea how ..Ohhh.. how okay this is..Oh god..." Miley started rolling her hips with Mikayls hand, pumping her fingers in and out of her and hearing Miley moan was turning her on..._ she's really wet I must be doing somthing right... _"Oh god Mikayla, I - I'm cu-" Miley started to say as she gripped a nearby pillow and moaned uncontrollably.

Her body started shaking and then fell limp as Mikayla pulled her fingers out, before she did, liquid poured all over her hands and she had a big urge to lick it, she didn't know what Miley tasted like yet, so she bent down and licked all of it and then more started coming as she jabbed her tongue in and out a few times, Miley grabbed Mikayla's head and buried her hand in her hair as she pushed her, forcing her in deeper, she starting screaming and moaning, she couldn't stop herself. "Ahhh.. ohhhh... jesus...fuck..ohhh...Mikayla.. ahh I love you so much." She screamed as she came again and got it on Mikayla's face and dripped down her cleavage, once Miley got her breathing under control, she licked it off, and then kissed mikayla heatedly, letting her hand find Mikayla's soft spot... "I think I owe you at least one..." She said as she laughed and then Mikayla laid down as Miley continued...

**Author's note : I think this is just gonna be a oneshot, but I have no idea, if it goes well i mgiht add more but i don't know how people feel about Miley/mikayla yet wo I guess we'll see, leave you thoughts if you want...**


End file.
